


Like everybody else

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest Team Arthur, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Tumblr: bbcmerlinfest, ficlet with a plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Arthur was like everybody else. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like everybody else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BBC Merlin Fest, Go Team Arthur!

Most of the time Arthur was like everybody else. He began every morning the same; leaving bed at 07:15, jumping in the shower, making coffee exactly at 07:35 while drying off. Listening to the morning news on the radio he dressed, drank his now slightly less hot coffee and read the newspaper till he needed to leave the flat at 08:00 sharp.

After a twenty minutes tube ride Arthur entered Pendragon Cop., his father’s company, at 08:30, greeted his assistant Gwen and talked to her for a bit, about their love lifes (she happily married, his not really existing), their families (Gwen’s brother who she was really proud of, Arthur’s sister whom he even as an adult was still slightly scared of) or just the weather (Gwen talking about how happy she was it was finally getting warm after this cold winter, Arthur about hating summer because it made wearing suits much less comftorable).

She would get Arthur another coffee while he read the emails the company received since he had shut down his computer the night before. His official working hours were 09:00 to 17:30 with a 30 minutes lunch break that Gwen forced him to actually take by spending her break in his office. Sometimes he managed to leave the company with Gwen but most evenings he stayed a bit later than the rest of his co-workers, proving his father that he was ready to take over once his father decided to retire.

On his way home Arthur would decide if he wanted to cook (and invite his cute neighbour Merlin over) or order take away (and invite Merlin over anyway). Sometimes Merlin was already waiting in his living room, letting himself into Arthur’s place with his spare key for emergencies. Sometimes Merlin would wait for Arthur to knock on his door to let him know he was allowed to come over.

They would spend the evening in front of the TV (Merlin with his too good change-the-world-heart didn’t earn enough money to pay for the good TV channels), eating, drinking beer (only sometimes, Merlin was a lightweight) and talking about their work day.  
Around midnight Merlin would retrieve to his own flat and Arthur would try not to ask Merlin to stay, to spend the night and never leave again.

On weekends Arthur met with friends, going to the pub and watching Gwaine get completely shitfaced and pull the waitresses. Arthur didn’t stay up too long these days, he wasn’t a teenager anymore who could party all night and still function the next day.

Some Sundays Arthur played football with his friends; they all had played in University and decided not so long ago to start again. He hadn’t realised how much he missed it until they were playing their first match. Seeing Merlin in the stands cheering for him was not so bad either.

Other Sundays were spend with his father and sister, family time they called it. Even though most people probably wouldn’t see the difference between this family times and business meetings. But that’s the way the Pendragons worked best.

On Mondays this schedule would start again. Until there was something in the news, a crime committed that would let Arthur open his closet to look at this one suit he did not wear at work. And Arthur would change and leave his flat, leave into the night to become somebody else.

Most of the time Arthur was like everybody else except when he became the phantom the bad guys feared and the good guys idolized. And nobody had a clue.


End file.
